There are numerous hair styles that may be worn by people with long hair. A large fraction of these hair styles are accomplished with ornamental accessories that hold at least a portion of the hair in a particular configuration. Barrettes are a common accessory for hair styles.
A typical barrette is of unitary construction with a clasp, normally a metallic two piece hinged clip, permanently imbedded or attached to an ornamental section. Another form has the ornamental section act in concert with a semi-flexible metal wire to form a clasp. Damage to either the ornamental component or the clasp renders the barrette undesirable or unusable, and the entire assembly will therefore be discarded.
Other barrettes feature removable clasps. Removable clasps allow the reuse of either the ornamental portion or the clasp in the event the other part is damaged. Additionally, a wide variety of ornamental sections may then be used and reused with identical sets of clasps, thereby providing a wider variety of designs for a person's hair style. In the past, removable clasps have been attached to the ornamental component with strings or screws. While providing an effective attachment means, these methods do not allow the ornamental components to be exchanged while the clasp is in use.
It would be useful to have an easy-to-use interconnection system which facilitates the exchange of the ornamental feature while simultaneously maintaining the hair style.